The Rise of Darkness
by Skitty13
Summary: A new school has opened in Unova, inviting some of the greatest trainers and coordinators to enroll. Unknowing to the majority school, there's a reason why they're all there... Will they be able to handle school, love life and any upcoming problems?
1. Prologue

The Rise of Darkness

Prologue

Hello readers! For some reason, -coughschoolcough- I've been inspired to write the current Pokemon story involving school.

There will be many, many characters appearing. I might make some OCs appear during the story. My characters, Violet and Jack, will appear for sure. :)

Updates will appear whenever I get inspired, meaning I'll try to update once a week. Possibly sooner, not later.

Shipping possibilities: WAY TOO MANY! Why? Lots of characters. Shippings will be mentioned at the beginning of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

_"_Ash! You have mail!" Ash ran down the stairs to retrieve his mail from his mom.

"Thanks, Mom!"

Heading up to his room, Ash opened up his letter.

At the exact same moment, many other trainers had receiving and were reading the exact same letter.

_"Dear_ _fellow Pokemon Trainer or Coordinator," _Ash said out loud.

_"Recently in Undella Town, Unova, a new school has opened, Unova Advanced Trainer School." _Leaf stated, sitting on her bed.

"_Many specially selected trainer all across Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova have been invited..." _Crystal read out to Gold and Silver, who also received the letter.

"..._to come and take part of this great opportunity." _May exclaimed.

_"We have decided to invite _you_ to our school,"_ Ruby proclaimed.

"_Some of the best trainers and coordinators around have been invited and will be attending." _Paul scanned over the letter.

_"We hope you'll be able to enroll in our school," _Barry continued.

_"If you accept, please come to the school sometime next week." _Yellow rubbed Chu Chu.

"_The school will provide accommodation. Room partners exchange can be requested on the first week only." _White read.

"_As for Pokemon, please only bring six. They'll be able to follow you around only if they fit through the doorway and behave," _Gary chuckled at the last bit.

"_We hope to see you there,"_ Iris smiled.

"_Signed by the Pokemon Society." _Violet finished, gently re-folding the letter.

"Did you know about this?" Jack asked, putting his own letter into his pocket.

"Yep, we need to get there by tomorrow." Violet replied. "I'm helping with preparations."

"What to pack?" Dawn exclaimed, rushing to her closet. "Only two more days until I need to get there!"

"Which Pokemon to bring?" Lyra murmured, pondering.

"Can't forget this..." Misty put her mallet into her bag.

"Another adventure, Pikachu!" Ash grinned. Pikachu nodded happily.

Along the east coast of Unova was Undella Town. Villas were settled along the beach, shops open for business in town and waves gently crashing on the shore. Outside of Undella Town nestled Unova Advanced Trainer School. Standing in the school's campus were some very well known people.

"Is the school ready yet?" Professor Oak asked.

"Of course it is!" Professor Elm nodded. "It's been ready for the past week, all we're missing are the trainers."

"Did we miss anyone?" Professor Juniper smiled. "We got everyone, right?"

"Everyone who is trustworthy and might be able to attend received a letter," Professor Birch replied.

"All the champions will be making their appearance on the end of the first week, right?" Cynthia checked.

"Right. Red, Wallace, Cynthia and ..." Professor Oak paused, looking over at Alder. "Will Unova's champion come?"

Alder nodded, "She's been handling all this quite well after the Team Plasma incident. Although she claims she wouldn't be able to without my guidance. She doesn't want anyone to know until the champion reveal at the end of week one."

"Elite Four members will all make their appearance sometime during their stay as well," Caitlin yawned, walking over.

"Perfect," Cedric exclaimed. "We'll make sure they're all at the top of their game."

Professor Rowan nodded. "At this rate, they should be able to face to the future threat."

"Will they find out during their stay?" Professor Fennel asked.

"No." Professor Juniper answered briskly. "The champions will discuss this, but everyone will find out before the threat appears."

"We should be ready," Alder reassured. "The only thing that might happen as Cynthia says..."

"When one life meets another, something will be born." Cynthia nodded. "I'm heading back to Sinnoh for now."

"I have another trainer to battle," Caitlin mumbled, leaving. A few others who also had something to attend to, left first.

This left Alder, Cedric and all the professors on the school campus. They gave each other a knowing look and nod before heading off in different directions.

* * *

Dramatic music for effect please!

"A future threat"? What might this be?

Trouble is in the air! Some of the characters have been mentioned but not all. More to come! Lot's more...

Hope you liked this little prologue~! Leave a review, if you want, and tell me what you think so far.

Thanks for reading and have an awesome day!

~Skitty13


	2. Chapter 1

The Rise of Darkness

Chapter 1

When I was thinking about the story, I realized I need to plan ahead or I'm going to end up very confused. Anyways, time to meet some more characters!

Frozenflowershipping included!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

"Timetables? Check! Room preparation? Check!" Violet smiled, looking down at her clipboard. Heading to the entrance of Unova Advanced Trainer School, she checked the front foyer. "Welcome ceremony set up for later this week? Set up and ready!"

"Everything ready?" Jack asked, walking over to her.

"Perfect," Violet replied. "I'll be able to fix anything if needed."

Jack just laughed at his over prepared girlfriend. They had only arrived at the school two days ago and she had started planning everything out.

"I'll take over for now," Alder exclaimed, joining the two. "Everyone will be arriving this week." He lowered his voice. "Don't forget about your responsibilities."

Vi nodded, nervous. Alder laughed at her reaction. "You'll be fine! Go ahead and explore the campus. We'll contact you if we need any help."

Jack lead Vi away as Alder greeted a girl who appeared in the front foyer.

"Hi there. Welcome to Unova Advanced Trainer School," Alder greeted the petite girl. "What's your name?"

"Yellow," the yellow haired girl responded, a Pikachu standing next to her. "This is Chu Chu, my Pikachu."

"How cute," Alder replied, bending down to pet Chu Chu. He turned to look at a paper stuck up on the wall. "Yellow... Ah! You'll be in room 12, your roommate is Green."

"Looks like we'll be share rooms, Yellow!" a brunette girl walked in, she smoothed down her black dress.

"So you're Green, correct?" Alder asked, pulling out a clipboard from off a desk. Green nodded. He checked off the boxes next to the two girls' name, then placed the clipboard back on the desk's counter. "Now to get to your room, go down this hallway, turn left and take the first exit leading through the tunnel and you'll be in the in the accommodation building. You're room will be easier to find from there. Now for your ID cards, they'll let you into your room. Follow me this way."

Green and Yellow followed Alder off to get ID cards as Violet reappeared with Jack.

"I knew I should have stayed," Vi complained. "Everyone's busy with set up."

"Not everyone," Cedric countered, as he sat at the desk in the main foyer. "Your dad's helping out with photos for the ID cards."

"Plus we'll be working in the main foyer," Professor Juniper remarked. "By the looks of it, everyone's going to be here in the next two or three days."

Vi nodded her head wearily, "Thanks, Cedric, Professor Juniper. I'm going to make my vanishing act happen. See you in two days!"

With that, Vi turned to leave. Jack shrugged and ran after her.

Professor Juniper turned around to see Trip, Iris, Bianca and Cheren.

"Hi and welcome," Professor Juniper started the first entrance greeting. Cedric started to check off the names. Alder soon returned. The three busily helped the trainers that arrived so they could get use to the new school.

"How many trainers so far?" Professor Oak asked, walking out from a classroom.

"Most of the trainers from Unova are already here and a few from Sinnoh, Hoenn, Jhoto and Kanto." Professor Juniper replied, looking up from the clipboard.

"That means we'll be able to start the opening ceremony in another two days," Alder noted. "Perfect!"

Somewhere deep within the school's accommodation section, a few trainers we're sitting in the student lounge.

"This school is huge!" Green exclaimed, sitting on the couch.

"The accommodation only takes up a fifth of the school," Yellow stated, looking up from the school's information brochure.

"I'm not surprised," Blue said.

"You're sharing a room with Red, right?" Green asked. Blue nodded. "I love our room! They made my half of the room to fit my style and it's the perfect shade of green!"

"They seem over prepared in a way," Red noted. Somewhere among the book shelves in the lounge, Vi sweatdropped.

"It's perfect though," Yellow said. "They even have a bed for Chu Chu!"

Chu Chu nodded happily. Red's Pikachu, Pika, and Chu Chu were playing around on the small Pokemon slide set up in the corner of the room.

"Done unpacking yet, Dawn?" Zoey asked, looking at her room mate. Dawn walked out from their walk-in closet.

"Yup! There's still plenty space, too!" Dawn smiled. "It barely took up half the space there."

"Let's go see who else is here," Zoey said, pulling Dawn out of the room.

"How long did that take us?" Crystal asked, looking at her friends.

"Only an hour," Silver replied. "It's Gold's fault for getting us lost."

"Well I wanted to see if there are any cute girls!" Gold retorted. Crys glared at him.

"Calm down, Crys," Lyra said, attempting to calm her cousin down. "At least we all made it in one piece."

Crys sighed. "I can't wait to see what this school has in store for us..."

* * *

Eh... So many characters... That was only a few out of the many, many, MANY more.

More details and description coming next chapter! As for now, read some other stories. There are plenty just waiting to be found!

Thanks for reading and have a super day!

~Skitty13


	3. Chapter 2

The Rise of Darkness

Chapter 3

Welcome back to-! Wait. Which story is this again?

Violet: The Rise of Darkness.

Right! As you guys know, I mentioned OCs. So I decided to use one of my close Fanfiction friends...

Ichigo: Me! Hi everyone!

Leaf: Oh, there'll be hints of Franticshipping and Contestshipping in this chapter! Now back with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I also don't own Ichigo, she belongs to IchigoHatake.

* * *

"Welcome, everyone, to Unova Advanced Trainer School's grand opening ceremony!" Professor Oak announced. He scanned over the crowd of trainers sitting in the auditorium"As you all know, this school has recently opened and has invited most of the talented trainers and coordinators from Unova, Sinnoh, Jhoto, Hoenn and Kanto."

"This school was created to help improve all trainers or review everything they know and create a challenge." Professor Birch explained. "All of the room arrangements have been decided and won't change unless there is a special reason."

"Timetables are currently being handed out and will be found on either your bed or desk," Professor Rowan added. "If there are any problems please come to the front desk in the main foyer."

"We'll start the classes tomorrow, so please be prepared," Professor Oak said. "We'll end the welcome ceremony now, so enjoy the rest of the day exploring the campus. If you need any help or have questions check the student handbook or ask at the main desk."

"You are all dismissed," Professor Rowan stated.

Everyone there started to leave, heading off in different directions, different purposes.

"Come on, Ruby!" Sapphire dragged her friend behind her. "There's someone you need to meet."

"Okay! Just let go!" Ruby yelped. "Your leaving wrinkles in my shirt!"

"Leave me alone, Drew!" May grumbled, walking off as the green haired trainer followed her. "I need to meet up with someone!"

"What? Can't stand my amazingness?" Drew smirked. May stopped, she looked around the outdoor area in the center of the school. Her eyes lit up when she saw someone standing by a tree.

"There she is!" May exclaimed, running towards the tree. Drew sighed and walked after her.

"Sapphire!"

Sapphire turned to see someone come running towards her and grinned. When the person was close enough, she pulled her into a hug.

Ruby blinked in surprise, he was seeing doubles.

"Nice to see you, May!" Sapphire replied, as they broke out of the hug. She turned to Ruby. "Ruby, meet my twin sister May. May, this is my friend Ruby. He's a coordinator just like you!"

"Nice to meet you!" May stuck out her hand. Ruby shook it.

"You never told me you had a twin sister," Ruby said. "When did this happen?"

"My thought exactly," Drew replied, walking over. He had a surprised expression on his face.

"When we were born, when else?" Sapphire stuck out her tongue. "We're sharing the same room, too!"

"We just didn't get the chance to properly talk to each other since I just arrived this morning," May explained. "Oh, this is my rival Drew. Drew, my twin sister Sapphire and her friend Ruby."

Drew nodded his head in greeting, doing a hair flick as well.

"Did you hear that the champions of each region will be visiting?" Leaf asked, as she walked down one of the many hallways in the school.

Ichigo shook her head. "That's just a rumor right?"

"Might be," Green walked over to join them. "So the champions are Red, Wallace, Cynthia and... Who's the champion of Unova?"

"No idea," Blue appeared. "Alder claims he isn't the champion and Red says the other champions don't even know."

"So, it's a mystery..." Ichigo finished.

"Where in the world is Professor Juniper?" Vi mumbled, walking across the outdoor area. "She said she would be at one of the research classrooms. Which one?"

Not paying attention, Vi tripped. Over nothing.

"You okay?"

Vi looked up to see Red. He offered a hand to her. She grabbed it.

"Thanks, I'm fine." Dusting herself off, Vi offered a smile. "Nice to meet you, I'm Violet."

"I'm Red, champion of Kanto." Red replied. "Are you a trainer or coordinator?"

"Trainer," Vi nodded. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Professor Juniper. "Sorry, but I've got to go. See you later!"

Somewhere else on campus, Barry and Lucas were sitting in their rooms comparing timetables.

"I have Battle Class first tomorrow," Barry announced.

"I have Strategy Class first," Lucas replied. He was eating a sandwich of some sort. "Want to meet together tomorrow at lunch?"

"Sure exactly when lunch starts. Or I'll fine you!" Barry exclaimed. Lucas sweatdropped at his over energectic friend.

"Can't wait to see what tomorrow is like," Lucas mumbled, finishing his sandwich.

* * *

There! Chapter 3! :D

Leaf: What's with the sudden update for all your stories?

Uh...

Violet: She has lots of school work she keeps putting off for a while. So she decided to do give all her stories a update before actually working on it all.

Ichigo: Putting off homework is bad! But, not updating your stories is pretty bad too...

Sigh... Better get to work...

Leaf: That's the spirit!

Thanks for reading and have an amazing day!

~Skitty13


	4. Chapter 3

The Rise of Darkness

Chapter 4

Hi people looking at an electrically powered device!

Recently, my friend created a FanFiction account. She's writing a Ikarishipping story, so if you get the chance check it out. Her account is called Oshawott123.

Now for some first day of school action! Leafgreenshipping hinted and Frozenflowershipping.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Vi looked over her timetable again. She and Jack didn't have any classes together today. She sat on her bed, deciding which Pokemon to bring with her.

"What am I going to do?" she wailed.

Jack gave her smile. "Not trip and meet me at lunch?"

"Okay..." Vi nodded. "Which Pokemon are you bring?"

"Cubchoo," Jack replied. His Cubchoo jumped onto his shoulder.

"Cubchoo!" Cubchoo cried happily.

"I guess I'll bring... Gothorita," Vi decided.

First period, Pokemon Basics.

Vi entered the classroom, scanning for familiar faces.

"Vi! Over here!" Ichigo exclaimed, waving. Her Kirlia sitting next to her.

"Hey Ichigo! How was it like being Sinnoh's Top Coordinator?" Vi asked, sliding in the seat next to her. Gothorita started a conversation with Kirlia.

"Amazing! I still can't believe I won last year!" Ichigo replied. "What about you? What have you been up to since I last saw you?"

"Just training," Vi shrugged. "Nothing much."

Professor Oak walked into the classroom. Everyone turned to pay attention.

"Welcome class, I'm Professor Oak. I'll be teaching you all Pokemon Basics." Professor Oak announced. The class quickly passed by as Professor Oak reviewed the basics that everyone should know.

Period two, gym.

"Give me ten laps, right now!" Officer Jenny blew her whistle.

"Ten laps?" Vi asked, as she started to jog.

Barry looked at her, "Ten laps is nothing! Watch and learn!"

With that, Barry took off. Vi sweatdropped. Barry was right, she could do ten laps around the field easily as if it were a short jog around the park. But Vi didn't feel like break out in a full run. Gothorita jogged next to her.

"Goth, Gothorita?" Gothorita asked.

Vi nodded. "Let's go!"

Lunch.

Vi grabbed her ID card and paid for her lunch. ID cards enabled trainers to buy lunch and other necessities. It had a certain limit though. Picking up her lunch, she headed to the closest table in the outer part of the cafeteria. The cafeteria was half indoors, half outdoors.

Jack waved. Vi instantly ran over, Gothorita right behind her.

"How was your day?" Jack asked. Cubchoo happily munched on the food provided by the school for Pokemon.

"Pretty good, I saw Ichigo again." Vi replied, biting into her pizza. After swallowing, she continued. "No one knows what happened to me after the Team Plasma incident other than training."

"They'll find out soon," Jack looked around. "I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?"

Vi shook her head as Jack headed off. Bianca, a close friend, came to join Vi and Jack, who still didn't return yet, and eat lunch. As the two chatted to catch up over the past few months, when suddenly they heard an interesting conversation.

"Hey there, beautiful." A spiky brown haired boy greeted.

"Leave me alone, Gary." the brunette replied, glaring at him with her bright green eyes.

"Oh, come on, Leafy," Gary prodded. "Why so negative?"

"Don't call me, 'Leafy'. It's just Leaf." Leaf retorted. "I'm only negative when you're around."

Bianca turned back to Vi.

"Tell Jack I say 'hi', okay?" Bianca stood us. "I need to find the others and tell them you're okay. See you!"

Vi turned back to her lunch. Jack finally reappeared with his bottle of water.

"Did it really take you ten minutes to get a bottle of water?" Vi laughed.

"I got distracted," Jack protested. He shook his head and waved to someone. "You know, I'm getting quite popular around the school right?"

"Of course," Vi nodded. She turned to see Gary approaching their table.

"Hey Jack," Gary greeted. "Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, this is Violet. Violet this is Gary." Jack introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Vi said.

"Same," Gary smiled. His smile turned into a smirk. He turned back to Jack. "I was flirting with Leaf, same response as before though."

Vi snuck away, that conversation could go on for a while. Heading to the school's library, Vi decided to distract herself there. She needed to find information, and where better to look than at the library?

* * *

Leaf: You put in what shipping?!

Um... leafgreenshipping...

Leaf: How could you?

It's cute!

Barry: You better update soon! Or I'll fine you!

Okay, I will! Calm down, Barry.

Thanks for reading and have a super day!

~Skitty13


	5. Chapter 4

The Rise of Darkness

Chapter 4

Hi people looking at an electrically powered device!

Recently, my friend created a FanFiction account. She's writing a Ikarishipping story, so if you get the chance check it out. Her account is called Oshawott123.

Now for some first day of school action! Leafgreenshipping hinted and Frozenflowershipping.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Vi looked over her timetable again. She and Jack didn't have any classes together today. She sat on her bed, deciding which Pokemon to bring with her.

"What am I going to do?" she wailed.

Jack gave her smile. "Not trip and meet me at lunch?"

"Okay..." Vi nodded. "Which Pokemon are you bring?"

"Cubchoo," Jack replied. His Cubchoo jumped onto his shoulder.

"Cubchoo!" Cubchoo cried happily.

"I guess I'll bring... Gothorita," Vi decided.

First period, Pokemon Basics.

Vi entered the classroom, scanning for familiar faces.

"Vi! Over here!" Ichigo exclaimed, waving. Her Kirlia sitting next to her.

"Hey Ichigo! How was it like being Sinnoh's Top Coordinator?" Vi asked, sliding in the seat next to her. Gothorita started a conversation with Kirlia.

"Amazing! I still can't believe I won last year!" Ichigo replied. "What about you? What have you been up to since I last saw you?"

"Just training," Vi shrugged. "Nothing much."

Professor Oak walked into the classroom. Everyone turned to pay attention.

"Welcome class, I'm Professor Oak. I'll be teaching you all Pokemon Basics." Professor Oak announced. The class quickly passed by as Professor Oak reviewed the basics that everyone should know.

Period two, gym.

"Give me ten laps, right now!" Officer Jenny blew her whistle.

"Ten laps?" Vi asked, as she started to jog.

Barry looked at her, "Ten laps is nothing! Watch and learn!"

With that, Barry took off. Vi sweatdropped. Barry was right, she could do ten laps around the field easily as if it were a short jog around the park. But Vi didn't feel like break out in a full run. Gothorita jogged next to her.

"Goth, Gothorita?" Gothorita asked.

Vi nodded. "Let's go!"

Lunch.

Vi grabbed her ID card and paid for her lunch. ID cards enabled trainers to buy lunch and other necessities. It had a certain limit though. Picking up her lunch, she headed to the closest table in the outer part of the cafeteria. The cafeteria was half indoors, half outdoors.

Jack waved. Vi instantly ran over, Gothorita right behind her.

"How was your day?" Jack asked. Cubchoo happily munched on the food provided by the school for Pokemon.

"Pretty good, I saw Ichigo again." Vi replied, biting into her pizza. After swallowing, she continued. "No one knows what happened to me after the Team Plasma incident other than training."

"They'll find out soon," Jack looked around. "I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?"

Vi shook her head as Jack headed off. Bianca, a close friend, came to join Vi and Jack, who still didn't return yet, and eat lunch. As the two chatted to catch up over the past few months, when suddenly they heard an interesting conversation.

"Hey there, beautiful." A spiky brown haired boy greeted.

"Leave me alone, Gary." the brunette replied, glaring at him with her bright green eyes.

"Oh, come on, Leafy," Gary prodded. "Why so negative?"

"Don't call me, 'Leafy'. It's just Leaf." Leaf retorted. "I'm only negative when you're around."

Bianca turned back to Vi.

"Tell Jack I say 'hi', okay?" Bianca stood us. "I need to find the others and tell them you're okay. See you!"

Vi turned back to her lunch. Jack finally reappeared with his bottle of water.

"Did it really take you ten minutes to get a bottle of water?" Vi laughed.

"I got distracted," Jack protested. He shook his head and waved to someone. "You know, I'm getting quite popular around the school right?"

"Of course," Vi nodded. She turned to see Gary approaching their table.

"Hey Jack," Gary greeted. "Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, this is Violet. Violet this is Gary." Jack introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Vi said.

"Same," Gary smiled. His smile turned into a smirk. He turned back to Jack. "I was flirting with Leaf, same response as before though."

Vi snuck away, that conversation could go on for a while. Heading to the school's library, Vi decided to distract herself there. She needed to find information, and where better to look than at the library? Afterwards back to class.

* * *

Leaf: You put in what shipping?!

Um... leafgreenshipping...

Leaf: How could you?

It's cute!

Barry: You better update soon! Or I'll fine you!

Okay, I will! Calm down, Barry.

Thanks for reading and have a super day!

~Skitty13


	6. Chapter 5

The Rise of Darkness

Chapter 5

Yay! -radiates happiness-

Paul: -turns to other guys- What with her? -jabbed thumb towards Skitty's direction-

Drew: No idea. Are her waves of happiness effecting you?

Paul: Not any more than troublesome does.

Ash: Let's find out what going on! -turns to Skitty- Why are you so excited?

It's winter break! More time to update! Yay!

Ash: -equally excited- Does this mean we can get off of our school too?

Nope! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

"I can't wait to see what this school assembly is about!" Ash exclaimed.

"It's only been the first week of school," Misty noted.

"Come on, let's find out!" Ash smiled, walking into the auditorium.

While everyone was settling in, chatter could be heard among the crowds.

"Where's Red?" Yellow asked.

"He mentioned something about helping the assembly," Blue explained. "We'll probably see him again later."

"How do you guys like your classes?" Green asked.

Bianca walked over to her close group of friends.

"I'm not late, right?" Bianca asked.

"Perfectly on time, for once." Cheren agreed. "So we finally get the chance to ask you our questions, Jack."

"Questions?" Jack asked in return.

"Yep," Black nodded.

"Where have you been for the past year?" White asked. "After the Team Plasma incident, you and Vi just disappeared! More importantly, where is Vi?"

"I'll answer all that later..." Jack answered.

Dawn scanned the auditorium, her eyes lit up when she spotted someone.

"Hey, Paul!" Dawn greeted, sliding into the seat next to him.

"Hi troublesome," Paul muttered.

Dawn glared at him. "The name's Dawn."

"Attention all students!" Alder announced. "Today, we all have a little surprise to show you all."

"Wonder what it might be," Iris whispered to Trip.

"As you all know, this is an elite school. So we will have you all learn from the very best." Alder continued. "All of the gym leaders and elite fours have agreed to come to help and share techniques. As for now, I like to present the champions of each region."

Alder walked aside, as Red walked on stage.

"My name is Red, and I am the champion of Kanto." Red said, his voice rang out clearly through the area. He went over and stood next to Alder.

"My name is Wallace," Wallace bowed. "I am a Top Coordinator and the champion of Hoenn."

A moment after Wallace walked over to join Red and Alder, Cynthia walked out.

"My name is Cynthia and I am the champion of Sinnoh," Cynthia lifted up her head with a proud smile. She joined the other champions. Whispers like gentle waves were heard as no one walked onto the stage.

"I wonder who the champion is," Gold whispered loudly.

"Be quiet, Gold!" Crystal hissed. "I met some trainers from Unova in one of my classes, but even they don't know."

"Looks like we're about to find out," Lyra noted.

Alder walked back to the stage's center. "All of you are probably wondering the exact same question right now. _Who is the champion of Unova?_ Right?"

He received many nods of agreement.

"Well, one things for sure, I am not champion," Alder stated. "In fact, I haven't been champion for almost a year now."

A series of shocked remarks and gasps were heard from those who didn't know.

"Do any of you champions know?" Alder asked.

All the champions shook their heads.

"I wonder who it could be," Cynthia whispered to Red and Wallace. "All I know is, she's a girl."

"Another girl?" Wallace asked. "Well that balances out the genders of the champions."

"So, without further ado," Alder exclaimed. "I liked to present for the very first time to public, the official champion of Unova."

* * *

Cliffhanger! Heeheehee!

Drew: -sweatdrops- Okay, then...

Ash: So who's the champion?

Paul: She won't say until next chapter.

Yup! :)

Thanks for taking your time to read this and have an amazing day!

~Skitty13


	7. Chapter 6

The Rise of Darkness

Chapter 7

Time for the big reveal!

Paul: About time.

Drew: Am I going to make my appearance in this chapter?

Yep, short but you'll be there. Where's Ash?

Paul and Drew: Eating.

Okay... that seems expected. Contestshipping and Franticshipping hints may appear.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

The entire auditorium was silent as Unova's champion took a step out of the shadows. She had long black hair and was wearing white flats, black leggings, a long light purple t-shirt with a cropped white jacket to top off the outfit. She wore a silver bracelet with a pink stone in it. She walked up to the center of the stage.

"No way," Black breathed. White nodded, in the same stat of surprise like Black.

"My name is," the girl paused, looking down at the ground. "Violet. I am the champion of Unova." She lifted her head to look at the crowd.

Instantly, chatter of shock and surprise were heard among the crowd.

"Vi's the champion?" Cheren asked, turning to Jack. "How long have you known this?"

"Since the moment she became champion," Jack responded calmly.

"That was shocking," Silver exclaimed. "I didn't expect one of the most quiet people in our class turn out to be champion."

"Exactly," Gold agreed. "Do you think she'll battle me?"

"So you're the champion of Unova," Cynthia greeted, as Vi walked over. "I met you in battle before, correct?"

"Correct," Vi nodded. "I've also been in the Hoenn and Kanto before."

"I think I saw you battle one time," Wallace recalled.

"Good job on not tripping," Red joked. "Why didn't you tell you were champion earlier?"

"It wasn't time," Vi replied.

"Vi's maybe clumsy but she's a hard opponent in battle," Alder laughed. "Don't forget about the exhibition after."

"Right," Wallace nodded. "We have a meeting after this, right?"

"Right," Cynthia turned back to Alder. "Do we have time to prepare?"

"Ten minutes," Alder answered. He turned back to the crowd. "The exhibition match between the champions will be displayed in the battle arena. If you like to watch, please be there in ten minutes."

Vi headed off stage to meet her friends. "Hi guys."

"Vi!" White gave her a hug. "Where have you been?! We all didn't see you for an entire year after the incident!"

"Traveling," Vi replied. "Shortly after beating N, I turned down being champion. After I did some training, and battled Alder again and then became champion. I stayed in Unova looking for N for some time then Jack and I head out to see the other regions."

"No wonder why we didn't know what happened to you," Black said.

"I better get ready to battle, see you later!" Vi called over her shoulder as she ran off.

May and Sapphire were walking together heading the battle arena and discussing what just happened.

"Hey there, March," Drew greeted.

"The name is Sapphire, thank you very much," Sapphire retorted. "And her name is May, not March."

"Thanks, Sapphire," May giggled. "I can do it myself next time. So Drew, any reason you're looking for me?"

"Nevermind, I see you later." Drew threw a thornless red rose over his shoulder before leaving.

"How cute," Sapphire teased. "Does he like you?"

"No idea," May shrugged. "What about you and Ruby?"

Sapphire flushed red. "Well, we both confessed to each other on our journey and we're both taking our time in deciding what going to happen next."

"How cute," May mocked, teasingly. "Come on let's see the battle match ups."

Inside the battle arena, a large screen displayed the matches. Wallace against Cynthia and Red versus Violet.

"This is going to be interesting," Vi noted. She turned almost bumping into Leaf and Ichigo. "Sorry!"

"Vi!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me earlier you were champion?"

"It wasn't the right time," Vi replied. "Hi Leaf." She gave a small wave to Leaf. "I better go prepare for the exhibition. See you all later!"

"Good luck!" Leaf called after her. Leaf turned back to Ichigo. "Should we find seats now?"

"Sure! Let's go!" Ichigo agreed.

* * *

Paul: I would beat all the champions there.

Right... Anyways, there you go! Vi is the champion!

Drew: Looks like May and her twin have similar personalities...

They're twins! What did you expect? Anyways, exhibition matches are up in next two chapters!

Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!

~Skitty13


End file.
